


I've Become Comfortably Numb (Until You Opened Up My Eyes)

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Worried Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “You alright kid?” Bobby asked. Buck pursed his lips, almost considering what to say. Then, with a sigh, he got up.“Nope.”---Or, when Buck is having a rough day, there's only one person who can really pull him out of his funk.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 384





	I've Become Comfortably Numb (Until You Opened Up My Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very random story idea I had. Enjoy!

“Someone needs to take me out.” The loft had been silent, everyone quietly minding their own business when Buck had spoken up. The youngest firefighter was sitting at the kitchen counter, a slight frown on his face. Bobby was standing on the other side of the counter, working on lunch. Eddie was next to him, attempting to assist, but being relegated to chopping duty. Hen was sitting at the table, her MCATs book open in front of her. Chimney was sitting next to her, a parenting book in front of him. 

“Like on a date or with a sniper rifle?” Chimney asked, a tinge of teasing to his voice. 

“Surprise me.” Chimney’s eyebrows kissed his hairline, a look of confusion and concern crossing his face. He wasn’t the only one as Hen watched Buck with a concerned look and Bobby couldn’t help but study Buck more closely. 

“You alright kid?” Bobby asked. Buck pursed his lips, almost considering what to say. Then, with a sigh, he got up. 

“Nope,” He said, before walking away. The loft grew eerily quiet as soon as he was gone, everyone watching his figure as he retreated down the stairs. 

“So, that was concerning, right?” Hen asked and everyone nodded. 

“Someone should…” Bobby started to say, but Eddie was already walking towards the stairs, following after Buck. “Talk to him.”

“Well if anyone can get through to Buck,” Hen started saying as Eddie descended the staircase. He didn’t hear the rest, being too far away at that point, but he didn’t need to. He knew how that sentence ended. 

If anyone could get through to Buck, it was him.

He found Buck sitting in the locker room on the floor, out of view from everyone’s prying eyes, his back against the lockers. Buck didn’t look up when he came in, a pensive but sad look on his face. 

Eddie thought about what he could say to Buck, how he could pull Buck out of this funk. But maybe that wasn’t what Buck needed. Maybe he didn’t need words of encouragement. Maybe he just needed someone by his side. 

So, Eddie took a seat on the floor next to Buck. Buck didn’t even glance at him, his body seeming to relax as he felt Eddie’s shoulder press against his. 

“Whatever you need Buck,” Eddie said, bumping his thigh against Buck’s. “I’m here.” Buck nodded, letting his head rest on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie just tilted his head so it was slightly resting on top of Buck’s, hoping it was a comforting weight. Buck didn’t seem to mind, in fact he shifted even closer to Eddie, his nose gently pressing against Eddie’s neck. Eddie felt Buck’s hands fidget a little and he glanced down. Their fingers were close to each others’ and based on the movement of Buck’s hand, he could see Buck deliberating whether he should interlace their fingers. 

Eddie just smiled before letting his hand go over Buck’s. Buck delicately moved each finger until he had a solid hold of Eddie’s hand. Eddie then pressed a kiss to the crown of Buck’s head. It was something he did for Christopher, but this felt different, felt like something more. But if Buck understood that, he didn’t say anything, just moved even closer to Eddie, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Thank you,” Buck mumbled, squeezing Eddie’s hand. And Eddie just smiled again, squeezing Buck’s hand back. 

“Anytime Buck, anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
